


Miserly

by chantrykomori



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Poetry, light fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantrykomori/pseuds/chantrykomori
Summary: "She has your eyes. This is about all you can say for now."you lost something, before searching for jewels in the neath. spoilers for Ambition: Light Fingers and Your Long-Lost Daughter. very short.
Kudos: 5





	Miserly

a hushed meeting in a disused broom closet

your skirts stretched to their breaking point

your body doubled over

your howls

as you make her.

your eyes in her tiny head

green and glittering.

the mistress spirits her away in a bundle of linen

and you pretend to forget your own eyes in your own face.

you scrub and you scrub and you scrub the window pane

until it fractures like a hairline through ice

and there is your daughter

in sparkling fragments on the kitchen floor.

the mistress finds you

holding her pieces to your breast

and everyone agrees

maybe you need some time away.

decades slip by.

you cannot bear the sun.

here in the dark you've made your fortune

splinters of light, spilling out of your hands

one more

one beautiful prize.

you wind through the gloom, through forgotten sun

and you remember, kneeling between clara's legs

you remember the agony of creation.

it comes out of her

and it's a diamond

the size 

of a cow

and it has

your eyes.


End file.
